Weight Gain Neo
by Plankton
Summary: Neo Cortex steals 3 forests worth or wumpa fruit, causing him to gain nearly a ton. Now it's up to Crash to get him to lose the weight.


CHAPTER 1 - CONFRONTING NEO  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day. Crash was lying back on his lounge chair, and Coco was typing on her computer. It didn't seem like anything could go wrong today. Maybe they could have just one day where they didn't have to deal with Neo Cortex and his goons. Suddenly, Aku Aku burst in the door with a fearful look painted on his wooden face. Obviously that day wasn't today.  
  
"Crash! Coco! Neo went on a rampage!" He shouted.  
  
"Oh no, did he hurt anybody?" Coco asked.  
  
"No. But he did steal all of the wumpa fruit and kept it for himself!" Aku Aku explained.  
  
"To make himself more powerful?" Coco asked.  
  
"No. To eat!" Aku Aku said.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Coco asked.  
  
"He's REALLY fat!" Aku Aku said. "He needs to exercise and go on a diet. Crash, I need you to help him to do that.  
  
"Me?" Crash blurted out.  
  
"Wait," Coco interrupted. "You're saying we're going to help Neo? But why?"  
  
"Well, Uka Uka offered me a big hunk of cash if I did this so." Aku Aku explained. "Well anyway, Crash, it's time for you to get Neo back to normal like he used to be, when his head weighed more than his body."  
  
"But aren't you coming?" Crash asked.  
  
"No way," Aku Aku said. "I was never really good at weight loss programs. Especially when you're trying to teach a villain."  
  
"But aren't wumpa fruit supposed to make you healthier?" Coco asked.  
  
"Not when you eat to many of them." Aku Aku explained. "And I'd say Neo ate about 3 forests worth of them.  
  
Crash got up and hopped onto the warp pad which took him to exactly where Neo was residing, an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. The first thing he saw when he got there where giant statues of Neo's head. A bird swooped down to it and left a little present on it's head. Crash started walking down a path that lead to a temple with a giant N over top of it. He walked in and there was Neo, with his stomach bulging out and a dopey look on his face. He looked like he weighed a ton!  
  
"Crash?" Neo lifted his head. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Um..." Crash stuttered.  
  
"Get him! Take him away." Neo ordered.  
  
Dingodile and Tiny walked over to him and grabbed him by his arms. Crash spun his legs around and knocked them both aside. They went to grab him again when Uka Uka came over.  
  
"Wait!" He yelled. "He's here to help Neo lose that weight he put on."  
  
"What weight?" Neo asked.  
  
"But mate, it's that pesky bandicoot that's always stealing stuff from us!" Dingo said.  
  
"I know, we all hate him." Uka Uka said.  
  
"Hey!" Crash yelled.  
  
"But if he can knock off some of those extra pounds then we're going to need him." Uka Uka continued.  
  
"Ok." Tiny agreed.  
  
"Then we ditch him." Uka Uka said.  
  
"What?!" Crash exclaimed.  
  
"Alright," Tiny said. "Get working, or else."  
  
Crash nervously walked toward Neo. N. Gin grabbed him and pulled him aside.  
  
"Here's a plan a worked out on my computer, it involves advanced futuristic technology and hi-tech computer chips too. Also over here." He went on.  
  
"Um, why don't I stick to the basic stuff." Crash said.  
  
"Fine. Do it the old fashioned way." N. Gin said.  
  
Crash continued toward Neo, who looked like an elephant who had just been hit by a bus and could not move. It was sickening just looking at him.  
  
"Ok Mr. Cortex, well, um, I don't really have much of a plan but I, um."  
  
"What?! No plan? What are you doing here without a plan? You have to have a plan!" Neo yelled.  
  
"Well, ok then, I do have a plan. And I've separated it in to 3 days. By then you should have lost weight.some at least." Crash said, not really knowing what he was talking about.  
  
"Fine!" Neo said angrily. "But if you mess up just one little bit, it'll be your LIFE!" At the time he said that, Tiny slammed his fist into his palm."  
  
"Um, right.well, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, meet me outside at about 6 AM." Crash said.  
  
"6 AM? I need my rest!" Neo yelled.  
  
"7?" Crash suggested.  
  
"No!"  
  
"8?"  
  
"Fine!" Neo said. "This better be worth it!" 


End file.
